<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Do I Mean To You? by D7kyoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984999">What Do I Mean To You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi'>D7kyoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Heartfelt, Love, Sentimental, deep thoughts, low key angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoshi questions Rangi on what she means to the girl. Lots of love, minor angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi, Rangi x kyoshi, Rangshi, rangi/kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Do I Mean To You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one came out of left field. It’s not my typical style but it’s Rangshi none the less.</p>
<p>As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do I mean to you?” Kyoshi asked out loud, staring up at the stars as they laid on the grass. They needed time away from the Flying Opera Company so they found a nice patch in a nearby field and took to laying shoulder to shoulder, gazing at the cloudless midnight sky above them.</p>
<p>Rangi was quiet as she thought about what to say.</p>
<p>“You... you are the music that makes me want to dance and the stories about love that make my heart sing. You are one of the greatest things to ever happen in my life and I know deep in my heart that the only thing that will ever separate us is death. The moment I saw you is the moment I finally believed in soulmates.”</p>
<p>Kyoshi turned her head to look at Rangi. She had always been so great with words, elegance rippling through them like a loose ribbon in the wind. “I sometimes fear that I’m not good enough for you.”</p>
<p>She sighed and closed her eyes before continuing. “All my life... I’ve been the person serving others. I’ve been the fixer or the pleaser. I’ve always been the one to take the blame. My mind never stops racing. There’s always a thought or a doubt or a criticism. And I have to wade deep sometimes to remind myself of the positives. Using neutral jing means that I’m already thinking of every route a situation could take. Every path and outcome and then I wait to see which way to proceed. And so I think of every moment I have ever disappointed you and I can’t help but wonder when you will eventually get tired of all of my mistakes.”</p>
<p>Rangi blinked and slowly shook her head while never looking away from the night sky. She pointed upwards. “That cluster of stars there represents two lovers. One a Prince, the other a peasant girl. The father of the boy found out about his love and so the King became enraged that his son would fall in love with a peasant.</p>
<p>“So the boy ran away in order to be with the love of his life. But his father sent troops to track them down and when the lovers were found, it turned into a battle. The boy fought to protect the girl but they caught him in a wrong move and at the last moment before they killed him, his love covered him and died at the hands of his father's men. </p>
<p>“And so he retreated in haste and returned home, carrying her body the whole way. When he went to the temple to bury her, he spoke with the Spirits, begging them to take his soul so they could at long last be reunited and live out their lives together, even if in the afterlife. And so the spirits obliged him and pitied the couple’s unfortunate fate, sending them to spend eternity together in the sky.”</p>
<p>Rangi finally looked over at Kyoshi. “In relation to that story, I am the peasant girl and you are the Prince. I am the one that should not be good enough for you, the Avatar. But, you’re not in love with me as the Avatar, you’re in love with me as Kyoshi. Normal, sweet, loving Kyoshi.”</p>
<p>The Firebender pushed a few loose strands of Kyoshi’s hair back and rested her hand on Kyoshi’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Stop believing that you are not enough for me. You are strong and beautiful and you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. You care so deeply. You are more than you give yourself credit for. You are everything and I believe in you, Kyoshi. Not just Avatar Kyoshi, but you, everyday Kyoshi. The Kyoshi that I catch staring at me with gorgeous green eyes and that wraps me in her arms when standing behind me. The Kyoshi that strives to constantly be learning more and more. The Kyoshi that is the single most ungraceful person I have ever seen and the one that has a smile that makes my heart overflow with love.</p>
<p>“I have adored having you in my life since the day we met and I can say that I’m truly lucky that you share the same sentiment. It’s amazing that anyone in this world could ever find someone to be this connected to. So, stop acting like you aren’t enough because you are.”</p>
<p>Kyoshi looked upwards to avoid having tears fall from her eyes. “Am I really that ungraceful?”</p>
<p>The Firebender’s eyes narrowed. “Out of everything I just said to you, THAT is your take away?”</p>
<p>They stared at each other in silence for a moment until Kyoshi giggled. She reached out and pulled Rangi into her arms, her fire quickly relaxing into the embrace. “Thank you for believing in me so much,” she whispered before placing a kiss on the top of Rangi’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>